


MÉNAGE À TROIS

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: Kira had driven Starsky and Hutch cruelly apart, only to bring them together in a way they’d only fantasized.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts).



> An alternate ending to "Starsky vs Hutch"

In the dark, Kira’s skin felt just the way he’d imagined it would. Soft and smooth, yet still firm and resilient from the rigors of her job. Her breasts were larger than other athletically built women he’d known. Her perfume was a scent he didn’t recognize – something far too expensive for a street cop’s budget. There was no denying she was an alluring woman. 

Blonde, bold and leggy, Starsky had been instantly smitten.

Despite the fact that he’d considered theirs an intimate relationship, Starsky had never shared in the pleasures of her body before. It was his partner who had. He and Hutch had made their peace with the incident though, ultimately deciding that their own relationship was far more important than any other.

At Huggy’s bar Kira had taken up the men’s unspoken offer of a three-way rather than a choice between them. Starsky wasn’t all that surprised. None of them were the type to back down from a challenge. Besides, everyone had secrets they kept locked behind closed doors, just waiting for right key.

His lips against a rounded cheek, Starsky hummed as his cock was pulled into the moist heat of Kira’s mouth. Ah yes. It felt so very, very good. But as he heard Hutch’s throaty moan from the other side of the bed, his erection grew almost painful. 

His hands drifted from Kira’s hips to find his partner’s shoulders, broad and strong. Familiar yet oddly mysterious as Hutch shifted beneath his touch like a cat. Starsky’s fingers found the scar from when Hutch was shot the day they’d surprised a teenager in the middle of a robbery. The young girl’s wild aim had put Hutch out of commission for nearly a week. Starsky had chaffed at being re-assigned at the time. But his new partner’s huge eyes set in a gorgeous, café au lait face nearly changed his mind. Until Hutch had come to rescue them both.

Starsky ventured further down Hutch’s muscled arm and torso to find one of Kira’s hands encircling the velvety steel of Hutch’s shaft. He followed her motions like a blind man as she moved her grip up and down the thickly generous length. It was glorious. Hutch’s restrained power vibrated like plucked guitar strings, resonating through Kira to himself.

Kira made a muffled sound as Starsky’s cock pulsed in her mouth. 

Then Kira took Starsky’s hand and placed it around Hutch’s cock where hers had been. It felt strange - as though he were touching himself, yet not. As if he’d reached through Alice’s looking glass to an alternate world. A place where nothing was as it seemed, yet he instantly knew he belonged. 

Starsky squeezed tightly and heard Hutch moan again. This time with a slightly different pitch; more keening, more demanding, as the other acknowledged whose touch it was pleasuring him in the dark. And he approved.

Gratification speared through Starsky that he could create such a reaction in his partner. And something more. A thrill as intoxicating as a drug. Starsky increased the intensity of friction on Hutch’s cock and suddenly Hutch let loose the power he had been holding back from Kira. His hips moved frenetically as he thrust himself with abandon into Starsky’s hand. Seeking, searching.

Starsky arched his hips as Kira took more of him. A white-hot pleasure/pain burst through his body such that he thought it might shoot out his fingers and toes. He didn’t want the feeling to end at the same time he wondered if he could survive it.

“Huuuutch,” he called out as he released himself deeply into Kira’s mouth - his hand still pumping Hutch’s cock - and she swallowed him down. A second later Starsky felt his palm fill with the warm stickiness of Hutch’s cum as his own name echoed. 

His partner’s frantic hips finally quieted and Starsky felt as much as heard Hutch’s deep, satiated sigh. They fell back into the sheets panting and damp. Forever changed.

Starsky smiled in the shadows. He didn’t need to see Hutch’s expression to know what he felt. Funny how Kira had driven them cruelly apart, only to bring them together in a way he’d only fantasized. Maybe she wasn’t a cock tease after all, but rather an angel sent to rescue the walking wounded. Even if they didn't understand the reason they were suffering. 

That was the moment Starsky knew they’d never let a woman come between them again.

FIN


End file.
